Bakore (Black Angel)
'Black Angel, of Elemental Fields' 'Biography:' Going under many different variations of the same character, Bakore has been swinging either wood or foam weapons since 1986, with periodic breaks for mundane issues. Having fought with several different LARP groups, he is proficient with rules, tactics, and strategy. Not one for many words on the field, he is happy to dispense his gathered knowledge from experience while standing on the sidelines. He is not overly worried about awards or titles, as his ultimate goal is to have a good time with his friends, and expand the world of Wandering Ronin. Of the awards he has earned, his Orders of the Stone are his proudest. 'Roleplay Bio:' From a dark northern land, this orphaned fighter ventured forth to make a living the only way he knew how: fighting. He earned the nickname Black Angel during an encounter with a group of raiders attacking a village. Later, his boss and mentor, Hawke, would forge an army of warriors that carried the name Black Angel into the known world, a testimony to the image Bakore had created. When the time came for founding a new land, the Black Angel Mercenary Corps set sail with the expedition, and eventually washed up on the shores of a distant land. Naming the first colony Elemental Fields, the survivors began to expand outwards, leaving the Black Angel behind as a silent sentry, should evil follow them. He is not as worried about the monsters and mad men coming as he is his old foes: The Avengers, The Brotherhood of The Dark Path, and The City Destroyer. He has made his enemies over the years and miles, and even now watches for them in this new place. 'Affiliations:' Black Angel Mercenary Corps Hawke Industries 'Belted Family:' 'Notable Accomplishments:' (personal achievement) Has been cursed by nearly every player he has fought more than once. Achieved the Rank of Hawk Samurai (1st Hawk in the game, 1st Samurai in the game) September 24, 2014 at The Corn Craze. Title awarded by Raven Moonchilde, ceremonial sword presented by long time friend and company second in command Backlash Black Angel. 'Awards and Titles:' 1st Order of the Stone: by Demi. January 20, 2013 2nd Order of the Stone: by Demi January 20, 2013 1st Order of the Craftsman: by Demi January 20, 2013 1st Order of the Sage: by Demi January 20, 2013 2nd Order of the Sage by Demi April 20,2013 2nd Order of the Craftsman: by Brawn F. Courvienus April 20, 2013 1st Order of the Talon: by Demi April 20, 2013 2nd Order of the Talon: by Demi April 20, 2013 3rd Order of the Craftsman: by Demi April 20, 2013 3rd Order of the Stone: by Demi April 20, 2013 1st Order of the Ruse: by Cody July 12, 2013 1st Order of the Smith: by Demi July 12, 2013 3rd Order of the Sage: by Demi July 12, 2013 1st Order of the Muse: by Demi October 12, 2013 1st Order of the Steward: by Demi October 12, 2013 2nd Order of The Smith by Titan January 25, 2014 2nd Order of the Muse: by Titan April 26, 2014 3rd Order of the Talon by Cameron Silverhawk August 9, 2014 1st Order of the Steward by Cameron Silverhawk August 9, 2014 2nd Order of the Steward by Cameron Silverhawk August 9, 2014 3rd Order of the Steward by Cameron Silverhawk August 9, 2014 3rd Order of the Muse by Mayhem February 22, 2015 1st Order of the Crown by Cameron Silverhawk July 12, 2015 1st Order of the Tailor By Mayhem October 17, 2015 2nd Order of the Tailor By Mayhem October 17, 2015 4th Order of the Talon By Raven Moonchilde April 30, 2016 4th Order of the Crown By Raven Moonchilde April 30, 2016 4th Order of the Stone By Raven Moonchilde April 30, 2016 2nd Order of the Ruse by Raven Moonchilde Sept 24, 2016 3rd Order of the Ruse by Raven Moonchilde Sept 24, 2016 'Offices Held:' Governor Of The Kanto October 2013 - September 2014 Chief of Asgard January 2015- July 2015 Mayor of Elemental Fields October 2015 - October 2016 Governor of Asgard October 2016 - Category:Players